Potatoes
by craklyn
Summary: "..his eyes rather followed her movements than the text on the page." It begins in one warm summer evening in the back garden of the Burrow. What do potatoes have to do with romance?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter, just making them do and say weird things.

**Potatoes**

Hermione had come to the Burrow to spend the rest of her summer vacation. The month had been unusually warm, and that day was no exception; even in the evening sweat trickled down her temple when she worked in the garden. Molly had asked her to uproot some potatoes before the gnomes would eat them all. Hermione didn't mind the hard work, it gave her a good excuse to escape Ron's rambling about Quidditch and to concentrate on her own thoughts. She hummed to herself, and brushed a strand of hair out of her face before continuing.

George watched her work from a swing he had settled on, attempting to read a magazine. This had proved to be difficult, though, as his eyes rather followed her movements than the text on the page. Her chest was glistening with sweat, and George swallowed hard when he saw a trail of the liquid wandering south, disappearing in the middle of her breasts. He thanked Merlin for Muggle clothes. The top she was wearing might have caused her detention in Hogwarts, but was entirely appropriate for the weather, and for George's taste. She had grown up, and he had definitely taken notice of that. She was no longer just the tiny book-loving best friend of his younger brother, but a curvy book-loving woman.

Hermione lifted her eyes from the ground and they met George's. For once she was right about the curious feeling that told her someone was watching her, and there he was, magazine laying forgotten on his lap. She saw his jaw tighten, as he quickly averted his eyes and scratched the back of his neck. She smiled to herself, George was definitely looking good, with his faded cargo shorts and a white t-shirt. He had managed to avoid Molly's plans for his over-grown hair, and had tied it into a sloppy bun, not so different from Bill's. It was easy to notice the missing ear, but he didn't seem to mind, and neither did Hermione.

Hermione stood up, brushing dirt from her knees.

"Wanna help me carry the potatoes to the cellar?"

George's eyebrows shot up, but he rose up, left his magazine on the swing and walked to her and took the bigger bucket full of potatoes. "I forgot we even have one."

Hermione snorted. It shouldn't have been much of a surprise, actually, since Molly dominated the kitchen and all things related to food. "Well, let's freshen up your memory, then", she quipped, as she started walking towards the cellar door, carrying the smaller bucket.

"_Lumos_." Hermione lit up her wand, as almost no light reached the cellar under the Burrow. She set her bucket down, and turned around, only to stumble across George, who stood behind her.

"Whoa, easy!" He chuckled, and held up his arm to steady her. Hermione looked up at him, "Sorry, I didn't mean to.." But her voice trailed off when she noticed the look in his eyes.

George slowly placed his bucket on the floor, not breaking the eye-contact.

Hermione shivered. "The temperature is much lower here than outside", she mumbled, not taking her eyes away from his, either.

"Uh-huh." George lifted his hand to brush her cheek. "You've got some dirt on your face"

"Oh", was all Hermione had time to say, before George brought his lips to hers.

For a moment Hermione stood frozen, but as George made no attempt of breaking the kiss, her eyes fluttered shut and she began kissing him back. Her hands found their way to his waist and she loved the way he nibbled her lower lip. As Hermione pressed herself against him, George deepened the kiss, and backed Hermione against the wall, sending the bucket of potatoes rolling across the floor. That went unnoticed by the pair, as he grabbed her wrists, placing them over her head, and began trailing kisses on her neck. He lifted the hem of her top, running his free hand up her side, sending shivers down her spine. She squirmed under his touch and as soon as he released her wrists, she brought her hands to the back of his neck, and attacked his lips again.

After a few blissful seconds, George broke the kiss "You", he murmured against her neck, as they both breathed heavily, "Since when have you been so incredibly sexy?"

Hermione's lips curved into a smile as she heard his husky voice, running her hands over his forearms, and marveled how soft the hair felt under her palms. "I didn't realize I am."

"Oh yes, you definitely are." He looked at her dark eyes, slightly swollen lips, and the faint marks on her neck and thought he had hardly seen anything as beautiful in his life. If possible, her being clueless about the hotness that she oozed with, made him even more aroused. "Wanna come to my room tonight?"

"Maybe." She whispered, highly aware of his hand still tracing circles on the bare skin of her stomach.

"I'll see you then." George gave her a searing kiss, before slowly pushing back and leaving the cellar.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yay, I got reviews! Loved them, thanks. :) So, here goes.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2<em>

Hermione looked into the mirror, fidgeting with the hem of her top. She had changed into her pajamas, and wondered if that was an appropriate outfit for what George had in mind. Whatever that was. Her small smile turned into a frown again when she looked at her yellow boxer shorts and black top. _Oh what the heck, it's summer, this is normal night wear._ She wondered briefly what kind of clothing George preferred at night, and her lips twitched when a picture of a naked redhead drifted into her mind.

Dinner had been a bit nerve-racking for Hermione, as she didn't dare to look at George, and did her best to keep her eyes on her plate. When Fred suddenly asked "Is that a hickey or a bruise?", making Hermione blush wildly and causing a slight commotion around the table, George grinned wildly. The rest of family seemed to accept Hermione's quick explanation about a bug bite, but Fred continued to eye her curiously.

Hermione pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, drew a deep breath, and opened the door. She quickly tip-toed across the hallway and knocked on his door. When George opened, Hermione couldn't help but grin, as his boxers were the exact same color with hers. He seemed to notice, too, as he smiled almost evilly and pulled her into the room.

"Hey, you", his eyes twinkled, "I wasn't sure if you would come."

"I though I'd take the risk."

George looked at the blushing girl in front of him. He had never seen Hermione blush this often, and she was normally very composed. Maybe it was because of him. He didn't let go of her hand, but directed her towards the bed. When Hermione sat down on the edge, she looked anywhere but at him, and George decided it was time to lighten the atmosphere.

"You wanna see a magic trick?"

Hermione's eyes snapped to his, "What?", she asked, looking confused.

When George whipped out a pack of cards, which Hermione recognized as a product of the twins' shop, she burst out laughing. George liked her laugh, it seemed to come from deep inside of her, somewhere near her heart. "I know a few really good ones", he smiled.

"Oh go ahead, I love card tricks."

After some time, they were both lying on the bed, laughing at story George told about the time he and Fred decided to try working as entertainers at a muggle birthday party. "Can you imagine the faces of the people when Fred pulled a humming Pygmy Puff out of the hat?"

"Maybe it's better that you do your business within the magical world, so people don't have to go around after you, obliviating traumatized muggles." Hermione giggled.

"Maybe, but it sure was worth a try." George looked at the girl next to him. She lied on her side, her head on the pillow, smiling at him. He let his eyes travel over her body, slowly breathing in.

"Blimey, you're so beautiful I'd paint you if I could!" He exclaimed, drawing her shape in the air with his hand.

Hermione looked dumbfounded by his statement, but then she suddenly smirked, "Oh would you now?" Her eyes were still sparkling from laughter, but they were mischievously narrowed.

"Definitely."

"Would it perhaps be a naked portrait?"

"Now I really wish I could paint." George muttered huskily, as he leaned in to capture her lips.

Hermione was surprised by her sudden boldness, as scenes from Titanic flooded into her mind at George's words, and she suddenly wished she had a steamy window to press her hand against. She smiled into the kiss, and ran her hand along his jawline, feeling the slight stubble under her fingertips. Her heart was beating fast, and she marveled at how he could make her feel by just talking and kissing.

Since when had George been kissable? Perhaps always. She felt crazy for not noticing it before, as she climbed on top of his body, straddling him. His hands slided up her sides, pushing the fabric of her top up as they went. Hermione shivered at his touch, and broke the kiss.

"Why now?"

George looked at the girl straddling him. Her hair was wild and her lips pouted slightly. "I don't know, I just realized I feel things for you."

"What kind of things?"

"Warm things. Hot. Dare I say steamy?" He grinned.

"Oh", her lips stayed open, as she considered her next words. George flipped them around, holding her as he spoke. "I realized I like you. I guess I always have, but now I got a sudden urge to prove it."

His eyes hold a silent question, and she couldn't help but smile. "I guess I'd like you to prove it, then."

She sat up and took her top off, watching George's eyes fly open at the sight of her naked chest, and bend down again to kiss him.

"Oh, and one more thing", she muttered into the kiss.

"Hmm?"

"I like steamy."

"I'm loving this."


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

As Hermione woke up, it took her a few seconds to realize where she was. As she felt the warm body against her back and the arm resting on her waist, and the faint smell of gunpowder in the room, she grinned to herself. George's breathing tickled her neck, and she turned to her back, looking at the man next to him.

"Hey you." She murmured, as George slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey yourself." He smiled sleepily and pulled her closer, placing a kiss on her shoulder. "I like waking up next to you. I think I'll make a habit out of it."

"Oh yeah?"

"Uh-huh."

"I think I'd like that."

Hermione looked at George, who had closed his eyes again. His hair was tousled, and he looked younger and more innocent when his features were still etched with sleep. She was excited about his sudden interest in her, although she hadn't considered having a feelings for him before. She liked how things had progressed; it was surprisingly easy being with George, they fit together well.

She ran a finger along his jaw again, feeling the ginger stubble on it. Everything about him was ginger, even his eyelashes. She turned a bit to wrap her leg around his, and snuggled closer. George moved his hand to caress her arm, as the door suddenly flew open. "Awesome night! Angelina loved having the flat to ourse.." Fred's words came to an abrupt halt when he spotted the two in bed. Hermione yanked the sheets over her head with a terrified squeak and George lifted his head to grin at his brother, "Glad it went well."

"Seems like your night wasn't so bad either." Fred grinned back at him. "I knew something was up with Hermione last night."

Hermione's muffled groan made the twins chuckle. "You could do a lot worse, you know. George is the second most handsome Weasley after all. After me, of course." She could hear the smile in his voice, but refused to come out from under the blanket.

"I like your style, Forge. I think I'll leave you two alone, now." Fred said, and closed the door.

Hermione whipped the blanket away from her face and looked at George, whose blush she was sure matched hers. "Eep" was all she managed to say. George looked at her for a moment curiously. His lips twitched before he snorted. Hermione furrowed her brows as she watched the guy next to her trying to compress laughter.

"Don't laugh!"

"But it's funny!", George smiled. "Even though Fred is quite wrong. He's the second most handsome Weasley. After me, of course." His ear was still red, but otherwise he looked unabashed.

"Well, since the second most handsome Weasley caught us, I reckon this isn't gonna stay a secret for long." Hermione muttered, raking her hand through her hair.

"You want it to?"

Hermione looked at George. If she wasn't mistaken, there was a tiny bit of hurt in his voice, and his eyes weren't twinkling anymore. She knew George had a serious side, but she also knew that he rather kept it hidden. This was the most serious since she had seen him in a while, since the end of war. She found herself missing the twinkle.

"I think I don't like that many secrets, anyway." She leaned in to give him a quick peck on the lips.

There it was, the twinkle. George's face was definitely one made for smiles.

* * *

><p>Hermione took a deep breath. Never had the kitchen door of the Burrow seemed so intimidating. George took her hand in his and gave it a light squeeze. "Breakfast?"<p>

"Breakfast", Hermione nodded.

As they stepped into the kitchen, hand in hand, no one seemed to notice anything, except for Fred, who looked at them grinning widely, but said nothing.

It wasn't until a few days later, when the Weasleys noticed the change in Hermione and George's relationship. How the faces of everyone belonging to the family managed to peek through the kitchen window at the same time, watching the pair lounging on the swing in the back garden, was a miracle. Hermione grinned at the noise, which she recognized as one of Ginny's well-aimed hexes hitting Ron. Too little space after all.

"Their reaction to this is a bit odd, you know.."

George looked at her, cocking an eyebrow, "Well, you have met my family, we aren't the most normal people to begin with."

"That's a part of the magic, I think." She lay with her head on his lap, reading _The Daily Prophet_.

George hummed for a while. It was a tune Hermione didn't recognize.

"Wanna snog?" He asked suddenly.

"Huh?"

"It just occurred to me that I'm naked beneath my clothes. And I think you may be too. So, wanna snog?"

"You're so weird."

George just smiled.

"Yeah, I wanna snog." Hermione tossed her newspaper to the side, and smiled into the kiss. George was one lovable weirdo. And the best thing was, he was hers.

* * *

><p><em>There! All done. Did you like it? I had a nice time writing it, at least. Hope you enjoyed it. <em>

_And thanks for all the reviews and faves and stuff. :3_


End file.
